femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Sinister (Marvel Comics)
A clone of the geneticist Mister Sinister, Claudine Renko was created by Mister Sinister to wait as a fail-safe in the event of his death. When that ultimately occurred, Claudine was activated. Major Story Arcs Original Sin After his eventual defeat, a young woman is shown meeting with Shaw, discussing these events. Shaw mentions that she is a much more elegant and economical way to cheat the grave and she then reveals her name, "Miss Sinister". She goes by the name Claudine Renko as Sebastian Shaw calls her, and appears to have the powers of Sinister, but not the memories or mind. Mutant businessman Sebastian Shaw then recruited her to unlock the memories of Wolverine’s son Daken. However, they faced opposition from Wolverine and Charles Xavier. In Panama, Claudine Renko takes out Daken with a mental blast before the combined efforts of Wolverine and Charles Xavier attempt to infiltrate their compound. When they do, Xavier is able to take out the guards using the power of the mind. Just then, the duo run into Sebastian Shaw. While Shaw and Wolverine tangle, Xavier rushes to find Daken. On his way there, he runs into Claudine and they have a battle of the wills. Xavier sees the image of Claudine and recognizes her as Shaw’s new telepath and asks if he knows her. Claudine tells him yes and no. She guesses he could say he knew her “daddy” real well back when she was him. As Xavier pretends to lose the psychic battle, he says to Claudine that she is Sinister. Claudine tells him “kind of, minus the Y chromosome of course. But who needs that old thing? It might have been different if you’d seen me coming, right? You’re probably better at this that me. At least until I get more practice. But I got the drop on you. Truth is, I’m pure poison.” In the process, Xavier learns a little more about her than he knew before. Eventually, Xavier is able to best Claudine and heads over to where Daken is lying. Outside, Wolverine is being handled pretty well by Shaw, until the X-Man is able to cut the lights out during their battle and is able to gain the upper hand. Inside the complex, Xavier enters Daken’s mind and sees a ton of psychic scar tissue, more than what was in Wolverine’s mind. Before he can pry any further, Daken wakes up and knocks Xavier violently into some medical equipment. Just then, Claudine enters the room and tries to manipulate Daken by implanting false memories of a shared life with her; however he proceeds to stab her in the abdomen. 3235287-dakenmissinister7.jpg|Daken & Miss Sinister 593643-ms-2.jpg X-23 Her survival is confirmed when she is seen on the streets of San Fransisco watching X-23 leaving the X-Men. In the final panel of X-23 #3, Miss Sinister is seen observing Laura Linney, X-23, walking down the street as she leaves Utopia to find herself due to troubles with her fellow mutants. Gambit has found an underground chamber where there is a river and is approached by X-23. He quickly reveals that it is a shape-changed Miss Sinister when she tries to seduce Gambit. He grabs her and threatens to blow off her head but she quickly turns off his powers completely and gains the upper hand as she threatens to gouge his eyes out unless he agrees to talk to her. She never gets the chance to have her conversation as X-23 appears with Alice and Miss Sinister is quickly stabbed and thrown away from Gambit. To their surprise, instead of rising as Miss Sinister, Mister Sinister rises from where the woman lies and quickly dispatches Gambit and then kills X-23 by crushing her throat. But Mister Sinister does not maintain control for long and Miss Sinister exerts enough will to transform back to herself. Quickly, she answers Alice's question that X-23 is dead but will not remain so long and they move her to a lab and Gambit to a cell. When X-23 wakes up, strapped to the chair, Miss Sinister informs her that she wishes to have X-23's healing factor because of the immortality that it will grant her. She states that she only wants to live and can only do that by transferring her essence into X-23 and taking her body as it is inevitable that Mister Sinister will take over her body. Starting the transfer, Miss Sinister feels the effects of the transfer begin and then it stops as she screams in frustration. Meanwhile, Alice is seen outside of Gambit's cell. In the lab, it turns out that Mister Sinister has transferred his essence into X-23 as he tells Miss Sinister that she does not deserve her body and that he deserves to live, not her. But before anything can happen, the self-destruct for the lab and house is activated by Gambit. Inside the lab, X-23 fights Mister Sinister and casts him out of her mind, only to have Alice arrive to free X-23 as the lab equipment in the room begins to explode. Miss Sinister hits Alice with a pipe, knocking her unconscious, but Gambit arrives and X-23 finishes freeing herself, only to stab Miss Sinister, who quickly retreats as Gambit collects Alice and encourages X-23 to leave even though X-23 wants to rescue the last Alice Clone. Back in the desert inside the pile of rubble is an unconscious Miss Sinister with the last Alice Clone kneeling beside her telling her she will be alright. As they show Alice, her eyes are now bright blue and a diamond has appeared on her forehead indicating where the essence of Mister Sinister went when X-23 cast him out. At the end, Mister Sinister/Alice is seen with the unconscious Miss Sinister as he smiles down at her. 1690385-x23_6_legion_wezz_cps_dcp_016.jpg 1690393-_______2__x23_6_legion_wezz_cps_dcp_013.jpg 1651275-______x23_005_09.jpg 1690394-_______3__x23_6_legion_wezz_cps_dcp_013.jpg 1651283-x23_005_10.jpg|Asking Gambit to sleep with her 1690397-______x23_6_legion_wezz_cps_dcp_014.jpg 1690392-x23_6_legion_wezz_cps_dcp_025.jpg|Arrogantly Underestimating X-23 1690391-x23_6_legion_wezz_cps_dcp_024.jpg 1651287-x23_005_22.jpg|Kicked by X-23 Category:2000s Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Dominatrix Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Leather Category:Rich Category:Telekinetic Powers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Nail Polish Category:Brunette Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Opera Gloves Category:Bare Stomach Category:Boots Category:Low Cut Top